nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oetry
What is this for rubbish? Pierlot McCrooke 14:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :It isn't rubbish, it's about poetry. Culture is a very important aspect of this wiki 11:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :o I agree with Fnord that we should put a reference to ":o" in here :o --OuWTB 09:03, June 21, 2015 (UTC) : :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :That's blending the IC/OOC barrier quite a bit, though. :o 77topaz (talk) 09:54, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 10:08, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :: :P 77topaz (talk) 10:20, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :::We should be :o-ing though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:32, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :::U no I'm fKKING DRUNK i in't een gonń put egainst you. OuWTB 20:13, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::yOU CUTE though. Fakking capslock, ik word er depressief van :P --OuWTB ::::: :o Oems are cute. :o UnfazedEveryman (talk) 11:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::hET VERBAAST ME DAT JE DAT IN HET nEDERLANDS SCHREEF. mAAKT DAT DIJÅLEKT JOU DEPRESSIEF OFZO? :O --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:52, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::: :o --OuWTB 09:49, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: :o Pointless discussion revived. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:03, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: :o Takevíéch! isj's lööjtsj takevíéch, e nee, ik eetssj pöm nie do sjrieb ik in Eejpöögersj :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::: Is that actually Cavinese? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::No, it's Eejpöögersj, my mykefötakavíhki parody of Lèmpöögsj :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::Instead of :o let's all say :å because of Tajik :å UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 11:25, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations, you successfully made the talk page more takaviki than the page itself. That's some achievement. --Semyon 12:32, September 11, 2015 (UTC) : :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :o K'se isa ismarh ir aoqpi tia oqmuqi ei auax aiqo nortia qoqpuri. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:34, August 17, 2015 (UTC) : :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. 77topaz (talk) 07:51, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Fnordus et Tåpasus tacavici sunt. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:07, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Et Caufus tacavicus non est? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::Caufus quoque tacavicus est :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:59, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Contristavisti me :'( --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::Tacavicitas omnes contristat. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:24, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Quod censebis(,) si linguam netacavicam faciam/faciemus? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::Bonum sit si linguam netacavicam facies/faciemus, sed nunc mihi non tempus est linguae faciendae. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:38, September 12, 2015 (UTC) My Latin is surprisingly fluent :o :::::::::Cur tibi non tempus est linguae faciendae? :::::::::Etiam, hanc linguam netacavicam puto. Et tu, putas eam tacavicam? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Same about mine, probably :o ::::::::::Hockey :P ::::::::::Cur non habent dualis et pluralis formas definitas? Istud tacavicum est. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:22, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I have to say that this conversation is a lot easier than the stuff I get to translate at school :o ::::::::::: :o :::::::::::Habeo formam definitam solum in singulari quod in Varðinekvas (sic, rursus reformabo Varðinekvas/Varðinekvašt :P) forma casi nominativi masculini finietur cum -s (Lituanica è) et volo iustificare finem (?) eam. Formae plurales tacavicae non sunt. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) I also have to say that this conversation is a lot easier than the stuff to translate in the textbook. Do you study Ancient Greek in school as well? :o ::::::::::::Quomodo habere formam definitam solum in singulari illud iustificat? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:04, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes :o :::::::::::::Nescio. Forsit iš pronomen demonstrativum esto et tacavicificabitur erit finis verborum in Varðinekvas. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) What other languages do you study in school? Also, how many mistakes did I make? :o ::::::::::::::Tsss... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:58, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Dutch, English and French :o :::::::::::::::Quod? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) What is lovia? (123.254.126.37) See the Main Page. Also, please sign your posts with four ~'s. 77topaz (talk) 00:34, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :o again http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Oetry?diff=195584&oldid=191534 How do people IRL pronounce it? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:13, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :People tend to open their mouth and keep it on an open position :o --OuWTB 09:16, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Emoticons don't have pronunciations as such. :o 77topaz (talk) 09:31, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :::I think it's just a stop in speaking. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:01, March 5, 2017 (UTC)